


The Secret's Out

by smilexdarling



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Coming Out, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Secret Relationship, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 09:05:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6604939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smilexdarling/pseuds/smilexdarling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That time Jack's love for Bitty's butt caused him to out them to some of the SMH team. And Lardo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Secret's Out

“It’s Jack.”

“Oh yeah, definitely Jack.”

“J-money for sure.”

“Dude, don’t call him J-money.”

“What? It’s cool!”

Holster shook his head at Ransom with such a disappointed expression that Jack couldn’t help but chuckle. 

He had missed this. The Haus, with all of his weird and endearing teammates that he would do anything for, that would always have his back in return, he’d missed it so much. 

It was a weekend that he miraculously had free and Shitty had been able to sneak away from Harvard, so they both made the trip back to Samwell for a visit. Jack hadn’t gotten to see any of the frogs yet, but Bitty said they had all agreed to join them for dinner later. 

He was sitting on the couch, that had new slipcovers thanks to Bitty, and had been working on typing up a journal entry (a new thing his therapist had encouraged him to try) when suddenly Shitty, Lardo, Ransom, and Holster had all descended on the room and started ranking the team’s butts. 

Bitty was safe from the insanity for the moment as he was busy baking in the kitchen, which Jack was glad about, because it meant he didn’t have to hear Bitty’s thoughts on where Jack’s butt ranked. He was pretty sure he already knew anyway.

Shitty interjected, “I agree. Zimms’ ass is a thing of fucking beauty and it deserves the number one spot, but Lards, I’m wounded. I thought for sure you’d have a dissenting opinion, if for nothing else but to play devil’s advocate.”

Lardo pretended to look thoughtful as she twisted a chunk of Shitty’s hair around her fingers, “You’re right. Jack’s butt is awesome and all, but maybe we’re overlooking someone,” she paused for a moment and Jack saw Shitty grin smugly, “After all, Holster’s ass has been known to turn heads all over campus.” 

Shitty immediately prostrated himself on the floor in front of Lardo’s chair and groaned. They all laughed and missed whatever it was he mumbled into the rug.

“What was that, Shits?” Ransom asked.

Shitty turned his head to the side, “I said, thanks for the support Lards. Feels real good.” 

“Oh shut it, you’re just fishing. I tell you all the time how much I love you and your ass,” Lardo said, rolling her eyes and grinning.

“As much as I appreciate the vote, Lardo, I think the first spot still goes to Jack. Boy’s booty is a masterpiece,” Holster said. 

“Well, hang on a second. If we consider dedication to the cultivation of one’s ass, then I should definitely be a contender because me and Bits do squats from sun up to sun down and it’s had some respectable payoff if I do say so myself,” Ransom added. 

“Hey, he’s right! How the fuck did we forget Bittle?!” Shitty asked.

“That’s not really the point I was trying to make—“

“Bittle’s got a great ass,” Jack mumbled. Or, maybe he hadn’t mumbled it as quietly as he thought because suddenly the entire room was silent except for the sound of a tiny thud near the kitchen. 

Jack looked over and saw that Bitty must have arrived just in time to hear what he’d said, if his face and the cookie he must have dropped were any indication. Jack hoped he wasn’t too shocked, otherwise the rest of the cookies he was holding might all end up on the floor, too. And that would be a damn shame because they smelled like apples and cinnamon and Jack really wanted to try one. But anyway, the room was quiet and he’d said something, oh yeah. He’d said that Bittle had a great ass. In front of everyone. That—was going to be tricky to talk his way out of.

Jack looked back at the rest of the room and was met with a bunch of surprised faces, except for Shitty, who was uncharacteristically expressionless. 

“Um. I-I mean. Uh,” Jack stuttered.

He stopped trying to figure out what to say when Shitty slowly rose from the floor, not breaking eye contact or even blinking the whole way up. Jack could barely make out his eyes behind his sunglasses, but he could tell they were zeroed in on him like a hawk. 

Shitty finally looked away from Jack to glance over at Bitty with squinted eyes. He walked closer to the both of them and stopped in front of Jack.

He crossed his arms and kept looking between Jack and Bitty, “I’m no Nancy Drew, but something here seems fishy. You,” he pointed at Bitty, “you’re blushing so hard your parents can see it all the way in Georgia, but you don’t look surprised. You look entirely too pleased with yourself, but not surprised. And you,” he pivoted on his heel to turn his attention back to Jack. Jack gulped. “You look like you just teabagged a lemon, which usually means you’re hiding something.”

Jack felt himself blush, the heat spreading from the back of his neck to his ears, as Shitty bent in half so that he was eye level with Jack. He pushed his sunglasses down the bridge of his nose and tipped his head down to look over the rim into Jack’s eyes. 

“Jacques Laurent Zimmermann—“

“How many times do I have to tell you, that’s not my name. It’s just Jack—“

“JACQUES Laurent Zimmermann. Does this mean what I think it means?”

Jack snuck a peak at Bitty and saw that he had a smile on his face. He gave Jack a quick little nod and Jack looked back at Shitty. He sighed and broke out into a grin, “Yeah, Shits, the person I’ve been seeing is Bitty.” 

One moment, Jack was sitting completely vertically on the couch with his laptop. The next, he was on the ground, horizontal, and being crushed to death by a snuggly, weeping Shitty. He hoped his laptop survived.

“I’m so fucking happy for you bros! It’s about goddamn time you two got some sweet action and, oh man, Bits, I wasn’t sure how much more of Jack’s heart eyes I could take whenever your name was brought up or when you were around. I thought I was gonna have to interpretive figure skate it out for him to finally understand he was head over fucking heels for you and he needed to just go and get his smooch on already,” Shitty said while still laying on top of Jack, who was trying to gain some leverage to buck Shitty off of him. His efforts were proving to be futile.

Bitty set the cookies down on the coffee table (also a new addition courtesy of Bits), thanked Shitty, and accepted the group hug he was enveloped in once Lardo, Ransom, and Holster had snapped out of their shock. 

Jack gave up on trying to get up and instead simply laid there, letting Shitty alternate between kissing his cheeks, smearing his happy tears all over Jack's face, and shouting about officiating their wedding and being Jack’s best man and something about being their surrogate. 

It was a loud, chaotic, and frankly kind of disgusting mess, and all Jack could do was smile and think about how much he’d missed it.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on [tumblr](http://www.smilexdarling.tumblr.com) if you like!


End file.
